Talking
by etherealdiscord
Summary: Grace is depressed. Adam has a hunch why. They talk and relationships get sorted out.


Title: Talking  
  
Author: Payton Tyler  
  
Email: darkserene@glitterbomb.com  
  
Pairing: The usual. A/J, G/L  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoiler: Anonymous , and small ones for Do The Math  
  
Disclaimer: Joan of Arcadia's not mine. Sadly. I also don't own the quote from 'Can't Hardly Wait', the quote from 'Lost and Delirious' and the quote from the song 'The Weekness in Me'  
  
Summary: Grace is depressed. Adam finds out why and gives her advice. I got bored. I wrote teeny fic. Be afraid. And I tried out yet another new thing. Each section starts out with a quote.  
  
Fluff O-Meter: Off the scale. You'll need to put paper towels under your computer to soak up all the sap. Lots of paper towels. It's so fluffy it'll make you sick.   
  
Dedication: To RBG, because everyone loves RBG. Unless you have no idea what I'm talking about. Also to all my LJ friends  
  
Author's Notes: God the sap. And everyone's out of character, but I tried. I just needed to write a sappy romance, ya know?  
  
*Join together in the silent snow  
  
Turn out faces up to see  
  
Not endless night  
  
But day  
  
A pier  
  
And you and me, talking*  
  
She looked down at the slip of paper again. 'I don't believe that Grace wrote that. Never saw her as a poet.' Joan placed the slip of paper into the proper pile and looked over at where Iris was sitting, going through photos. 'I guess I underestimated her a little. She saw her boyfriend cheating on her, and he broke up with her, and she was so.. cool about it.'   
  
"Joan, stop daydreaming and get back to work! We're on a deadline here!" Brian exclaimed. Joan rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is your issue Brian? It's a highschool yearbook!" she exclaimed.  
  
"If you're not going to take it seriously, drop it."  
  
"I.." Joan started as she saw Adam enter. She looked at the clock. 4:00pm. Yearbook was over.   
  
"Jane, yo," Adam said. Joan grabbed her bag and stood up.  
  
"Hey Adam. I'll be done in a second, I've just got to put these things away," she told him, picking up a pile of papers and heading into the back room. Iris, who was heading for the door, stopped when she saw Adam.  
  
"Hi A..dam," she said quietly.  
  
"Hey Iris," he said. There was an uncomfortable silence for awhile when Joan re-entered the main room.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," she told Adam, then noticed Iris.  
  
"Hey Iris," she said. Iris gave her a little nod.  
  
"Thanks for being so cool with this," Joan said.   
  
"Hey, somewhere along the way I knew you two were supposed to be together," Iris told them. She turned to Adam. "I'm just glad we can still be friends. I'll see you in art tomorrow?"  
  
"Unchallenged," Adam responded.  
  
"Bye guys," Iris said to them, leaving the room. Adam and Joan turned to each other, and Adam took Joan's hand. The two exited the yearbook room and headed down the halls, where students were busy getting their stuff from their lockers.  
  
"Having yearbook last period now seems to make the day go by pretty fast," Joan said.  
  
"That's because you don't have to sit in study hall for 80 minutes, yo," Adam told her. Joan laughed.  
  
"Your right," she said as they stopped at Joan's locker. "Just gotta get my chem book," she told him, putting in the combination.  
  
"Oh, Joan, you're still here. Can I get a ride home?" Luke asked, approaching her locker.  
  
"I thought you were going over to Glynis's to study," Joan told him.   
  
"Yeah, well, that's over," Luke snapped. "Sorry," he responded.   
  
"It's okay." Joan pulled her car keys out of her bag and gave them to her brother. "Here. Go wait in the car."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Joan," Luke said, walking down the hall. Joan closed her locker and turned to Adam.  
  
"I've gotta drive my brother home. I'll see you tonight for study group?" Joan asked. Adam nodded and touched her face, kissing her. When they broke the kiss, Joan smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
*  
  
"Fate works in messed up ways sometimes."  
  
Grace looked up at the TV.   
  
"Tell me about it," she said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Joan asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"Nothing," Grace said.  
  
"Never saw you as a 'Can't Hardly Wait' fan," Joan told her.  
  
"It was a good line," Grace muttered as Adam re-entered the living room holding three Coke cans. He gave one to each of the girls and took a seat on the couch next to Joan, taking her hand. Joan put her head on Adam's shoulder.  
  
"God, you two are making me sick," Grace said standing up. "I'll be back," she said, going upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong with Grace?" Adam asked Joan.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. She's been acting weird ever since the poem-" Joan started.  
  
"Poem?" Adam asked. "She let you read one of her poems?"  
  
"You know she writes them?"  
  
"I knew she did. I didn't know she still does. Thought she stopped when we got into high school, yo"  
  
"Well, she submitted one to the yearbook, didn't put her name though," Joan told him as Grace came back downstairs. She collapsed next to Joan on the couch, let out a sigh and picked up the chem book.  
  
"Okay, where were we?"  
  
*  
  
'Because if you move.. you fall...'  
  
  
  
"What's up yo?" Adam asked Grace the next morning. Grace shrugged and moved over, giving Adam room on the wall of the school to sit on. He took the seat.   
  
"Are you okay? You've been really quite lately."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know what's wrong with me. It's starting to piss me off," she told him.  
  
"Well... What's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know. I've just been feeling weird lately. Like depressed, but not like.. depressed.. you know?" she asked. Adam nodded.  
  
"Actually, yeah. Have you felt like you just wanted to fall over and lay there for the rest of your life? Like your whole word's just turned upside down?"   
  
"Something like that. What are you getting at Rove?"  
  
"I think you're in love," Adam told her.  
  
"What?! Rove, this is -me- your talking to."  
  
"Cha, I know Grace." There was a long silence.  
  
"What if your right?" Grace asked in a whisper. Adam turned and looked at her.  
  
"Then tell Luke, yo," Adam told her. She looked at him for a second, then nodded.  
  
*  
  
'I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love   
  
But to you, I give my affection, right from the start.'   
  
As the bell signaling the end of chemistry went off, Grace and Adam looked at each other, having an unspoken conversation.  
  
"Hey, you guys coming or what?" Joan asked from the door.  
  
"I'll see you guys in the cafeteria," Grace told them, getting up. Adam walked over to Joan and the two headed for the lunch room. Grace made her way over to the door, leaning against the door frame. Luke finished gathering his books and moved over to the door, when Grace put her foot up on the other side of the door frame, trapping Luke in the room.  
  
"Uh, Grace? You want to let me out?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said. He went to step over her leg, but she pushed him back in the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Luke asked her.  
  
"You know something geek? I don't know. I've really started to believe I lost what was left of my sanity."  
  
"How come?" Luke asked as Grace approached him. The two stared at each other for a few moments, and the next thing either of them knew, their lips met in a kiss. Neither was sure who had initiated it, but neither was in a hurry to break it either. Grace felt Luke bring his arms up around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke their kiss, due to oxygen becoming a serious issue, their arms remained around each other. They were silent, but both of them seemed to know what the other wanted to say, without accually having to say it.  
  
"Do you.. uh.. wanna go catch up with my sister and Adam?" Luke asked.  
  
"Uh.. yeah.. sure.." Grace responded. The two made their way down the hall to the lunch room in an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Hey Grace?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Grace stopped walking and looked at him.  
  
"That depends. Are you asking me out?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I want to but.."  
  
"Hey geek, if it helps any I'm going to say yes."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Hey, don't sound so shocked nerd, like I said, I believe I've lost what was left of my sanity." Luke turned to her.  
  
"Is it really that crazy for you to admit you like me?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Good point." The two began walking again, then Grace stopped when they reached the lunch room doors.  
  
"Hey Luke?" Luke too stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You called me Luke. Are you feeling okay?" he joked. She smiled a little.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he told her, kissing her as the bell went off.   
  
"Well, looks like you two had a good lunch period," Joan said, walking out of the cafeteria. Luke broke their kiss long enough to respond.  
  
"You have no idea Joan." Joan smiled at her brother and best friend. Sure, she was a little grossed out at the fact it was her little brother and best friend making out, but she was happy that they finally ended up together. Joan felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Adam behind her.  
  
"Yo," she said. He laughed a little. "I love you Adam."   
  
"I love you too Jane," Adam told her, and the two kissed.  
  
"Miss Girardi, Mr. Rove, break it up and get to class. You too Mr. Girardi, Miss Polk," Mr. Price told them, breaking the two couples up as the warning bell rang.  
  
"We better get to class," Joan said.   
  
"See you guys in a few minutes," Grace told Adam and Joan as she headed in the opposite direction of their English class.  
  
"Bye guys," Luke said, making his way for his history class, wearing a huge grin on his face. Adam offered Joan his arm.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked. Joan laughed at his choice of words.  
  
"We shall," she responded, linking their arms together.  
  
-End- 


End file.
